Prom Night
by Mouse9
Summary: Prom's coming! So what's wrong with Helga and Arnold?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Arnold or the others. Craig Bartlett does. I just borrow them and stick them in interesting situations.  
Okay, this the the sequal to "Sweet Sixteen". It's a little more adult because, well, anyone who's ever gone to Prom usually has a good idea what happens after Prom. Such is the case for our favorite couple.  
As usual, praise will be accepted, comments will be noted and appriciated, and flames will be ignored or sent back to the flamee.  
Enjoy!  
Prom Night  
  
  
"Are you going to Prom?"  
She looked over at me, her face holding a bit of confusion.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Are you going with Arnold?" I tried again.  
She smiled at me then, still looking at me like I had finally lost my mind.  
"Yes Phoebe. Unless you know something I don't?"  
I sighed, feeling the beginning of a small headache forming. I got one every time I tried to  
figure out the "Helga and Arnold" enigma. They were dating...I think.  
This is what I do know.   
They started dating the evening of her sixteenth birthday; our Junior year. It was  
now nearing the conclusion of our Senior. I also know that she lost her virginity one  
evening in October. It was a Wednesday night.  
I remember, because she and Arnold had gone to dinner that evening and she came to  
school the next day wearing one of his shirts and a very smug grin on her face.   
Other than that, if one watched them walk down the hall, or saw them out  
together, one would have a very hard time believing they were anything more than just  
good friends.  
Even Gerald and I had our doubts sometimes.  
They just didn't act like the typical high school couple. Both subscribed to the  
theory that their private life was just that...private.  
I looked up at my best friend. Even at seventeen, she still towered over me.   
Although at 5'5", most people towered over me. She was still watching me, expecting an  
answer.  
"It's only...sometimes we wonder if you two are even dating."  
She laughed then, her laughter reaching her eyes. There was a time then her eyes never  
laughed. They never had a reason to.  
She bent down, as if preparing to divulge a deep secret. In a way, I guess she did.  
"Trust me," she said, her voice low. "We're dating."  
Her eyes said it all. Everything she didn't.  
"You know the rules!" Gerald's voice rang out from behind us, effectively cutting off  
anything else Helga may have told me. "No secrets unless you're planning to share the  
dirt."  
Arnold followed behind Gerald, looking handsome and completely unaffected by  
the proceedings. In the passing year, I've observed his entire demeanor relax. If things  
never bothered him before, now the entire world could collapse and he probably wouldn't  
mind.   
I accepted Gerald's kiss, partically watching Helga and Arnold. Since that dinner on her  
sixteenth birthday, it had almost become a hobby of mine.  
She smiled up at him, her blue eyes teasing. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced down at her.   
"Yes?"  
"You are taking me to Prom, right?"  
He frowned slightly. "Unless there's something I need to know?"  
"No. Phoebe was just wondering. She doesn't believe we're dating."  
"Hell, I'm beginning to wonder." Gerald added.  
Arnold rolled his eyes. "For the record, yes I am taking Helga to Prom." he said looking  
at her, then turned his attention to us. "And yes, we are still dating. Exclusively and  
seriously, just in case anyone else asks." 


	2. Chapter 2: Gerald

Well, I was beginning to wonder. Arnold and I had been best friends since pre-school and even I didn't know what was going on in that relationship. I knew they were dating; they  
been dating since Helga's sixteenth birthday.  
  
I knew that they'd taken the next big step in the relationship. Earlier this year.   
Helga came to school wearing Arnold's shirt and he wore this secretive smile all day until I  
finally cornered him without the girls and confronted him about it. He just smiled in that  
annoying calm way he had and confirmed all of my suspicions.  
He never went into detail, as much as I tried to worm them out of him. If  
anything, he and Helga were incredibly private about their personal lives; which was  
weird, because if you ever saw them in grade school, they were the two most opposite  
people ever stuck together. The very idea of them actually dating, much less doing  
anything else, was very Twilight Zonish.  
  
The bell rang and I gave Phoebe a quick kiss as we split up; Helga and Phoebe  
going one direction, Arnold and I going in the other.  
"So?" I asked, dying to find out what was going on.  
He gave me a quick glance.  
"So?"  
"You are taking Helga to Prom." I confirmed.  
"Not you too, Gerald." he said.  
"Well, you have to admit. You and Helga are not the most normal couple in school."  
"Why? Because we choose not to make out in the hallways during class?"  
"Because you choose not to do anything." I pointed out. "And not only in school,  
anywhere we go. The movies, dinner, the park...anywhere. You never kiss, you never  
hug, you don't even hold hands. It's just weird. I mean, I know you guys are dating,  
because you both agree that you are, but neither of you ever step up to the plate and prove  
it."  
Arnold stopped suddenly, giving me an odd look. "How are we suppose to prove it?"  
"I don't know!"  
He sighed heavily. 'Look Gerald. You're going to have to trust me on this. Helga and I  
are in a relationship. A very serious relationship."  
I looked at him. His eyes and body language told me everything he wouldn't say. And I  
understood.   
I growled under my breath and continued walking.  
"Fine. But maybe could you throw us a bone from time to time?"  
He smiled. "You got it." 


	3. Chapter 3: Phoebe

We met after school in the coffe shop down the block to discuss dresses, tuxs, and other Prom preparations. Helga had sprained her ankle in gym and now had it propped up on  
the seat next to me.   
Gerald and Arnold showed up moments after we had settled in.   
"Hey." He said, kissing me and sliding into the booth next to me. Arnold sat next to  
Helga, frowning at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I sprained my ankle during gym." she answered, still wincing.  
"She isn't suppose to move it for the rest of the night and has to keep it elevated." I  
added.  
To my surprise and I think Gerald's also, he sat back and patted his leg.   
"Rest it on my lap," he suggested. "That way you won't have to worry about Phoebe  
sitting on it."  
"Sorry." I offered.   
Helga maneuvered slowly, until she was sitting sideways and resting her leg on Arnold's lap. He smiled, patting her leg, and turned his attention back to the rest of us.  
"So...why are we here?" Gerald asked, trying to bring us back onto the other subject.   
"You two are just going to plan this anyway. Just tell us what color tuxs need to be and  
what time to pick you us."  
We continued the conversation, but I couldn't help but to keep watching Arnold and  
Helga. Bother were carrying on in the same conversation, but every once in a while, I  
would catch a hint of something more.  
I saw him rub her leg more than once, and I saw her move her leg marginally towards him on more than one occasion.   
Could it be they were actually flirting? In front of us?  
As we were wrapping up and getting ready to go home, he shocked me further.   
"You want to stop by my house for a while?" Arnold asked Helga. "Bob and Miriam  
won't bother you and I can take you home later."  
"Sure."  
I stared at them. Something clicked. He wasn't asking her to come over because of her  
leg; they were going to have sex.  
I looked over at Gerald, who obviously didn't catch it, due to the look he was giving me.   
I glanced back over to Helga, who was trying to successfully maneuver her way out of the  
booth.  
"Call me when you get home." I told her, hoping my voice didn't give anything away.   
Apparently it didn't work, because when she finally stood up, she looked at me, her face  
slightly pink.   
"Okay."  
I followed Gerald out the door, wishing he would hurry up and get into the car so I could  
speak with him. 


	4. Chapter 4: Gerald

"They're going to have sex!"  
When I got into the car and shut the door, this is what I was bombarded with.  
I looked over at her as I started the car. She had the same look on her face she got when  
she finally worked out an equation.  
"What?"  
"I saw it! She's going back to his house to have sex."  
"Phoebe! Girl, you're not making any sense."  
She huffed, exasperated. "Helga and Arnold. She's not going back to his house to relax."   
She made air quotation around relax. " I was watching them. They were flirting across  
from us the entire time. I can't believe you didn't see it !"  
I had actually seen some of it. When Arnold offered his lap for Helga's leg, he had  
looked up at me with an 'I'm throwing you a bone' look, before turning his attention back  
to the girls and their discussion. But I hadn't seen any of the other 'flirting' that Phoebe  
apparently saw.  
"Sweetie..." I started, but she wasn't having any of that.  
"They are!" she insisted again. She was beginning to get frustrated that I didn't believe  
her.   
So, I relented.  
"I'll find out tomorrow."  
She gave me a look. "Arnold isn't going to tell anything." she said, And she was right, he  
probably wouldn't.  
I smiled at her. "I have my ways." 


	5. Chapter 5: Phoebe

The phone rang at my house around nine in the evening. I dove for it, grabbing it up  
before my parents could answer it downstairs. I already knew who it was.  
"Hello?" I answered a little to breathlessly.  
"Did I interrupt something?" Helga's amused voice asked from the other end.  
"No. I was finishing my ti-chi." I explained, sitting down on my bed. I was going to get  
some answers from her. "So, what did you do tonight?"  
"Um...sat at Arnold's and watched movies. Why?"  
"What movies? Anything good?"  
"I don't know, crimany, what is this, an inquisition?" she snapped, evading the question  
like she always did when she didn't want to answer.  
And as always, I ignored it. "You didn't watch any movies, did you?" I accused.   
Silence on the other line; then, "Well, there was a movie on. Couldn't tell you what it was  
thought."  
Ha! Success!  
"Why is it such a big deal?" she asked.  
"Proof that you two are actually dating." I told her.  
"Phoebs, are you still on that? This is getting old."  
"Helga, just listen." I told her, trying to explain my fascination with this.   
"Ever since I've known you, I've known about you obsession with Arnold." I started, not  
even bothering to revert to our old code word for him. "Granted, it regressed as we grew  
older, but I always knew it was still there. Now, I don't know what happened on your  
sixteenth birthday and I'm not sure I want to, but...heck, I don't even know anymore. I  
just want to see you happy."  
"Phoebe, I am happy." she said. "I just wish you could see it."  
"That's just it Helga." I stated. "I don't. I know you're happier than you used to be, but  
it's like you two made a conscious effort to exclude Gerald and I from that part of your  
lives. You don't even share the tiniest of details. I assume it must be exciting for you, but  
you never show it. I admit I feel neglected because you won't tell me how your first kiss  
with him went." I finished, realizing that I was beginning to sound foolish. There was  
silence on the other end. I held my breath, fearing I had made her angry.  
"Wow. Phoebe, I'm sorry. You're right. You did share the little parts of your relationship  
with Gerald with me. It really isn't fair." She laughed. "It wouldn't have killed me to tell  
you how the rest of my birthday went."  
"You could tell me now?" I offered. 


	6. Chapter 6: Gerald

Why I was standing in the shadows by the student parking lot, I will never know.  
Phoebe was standing next to me, her hand clutching onto my shirt, which could be the  
only reason I didn't just leave and go into the school. Trying to get comfortable for the  
fifth time, I finally gave up and looked over at her.  
"Phoebe, honey. Tell me again why we're out here?"  
"Shhh. We're waiting for Helga and Arnold."  
"Can't we do that where we usually do? By the lockers?"  
"I want to see something."  
"Phoebe, this stalking thing is getting out of control, " I started, before she pulled on my  
shirt, cutting off the rest of my well-rehearsed speech.   
"Shush. Here they come." she whispered.  
As if they could hear.  
I moved further back and quieted down, getting caught up in Phoebe's enthusiasm.  
Usually, we met the two by the girl's locker before school to discuss the day before  
or just to talk. Every once in a while, we all drove in together and on those times I never  
noticed anything different.  
I watched as Arnold's car pulled into his usual spot and stopped. I was frozen, watching. The car was turned off, but neither party was making an effort to get out. They were  
talking about something. He reached over slightly, saying something, and she laughed,  
opening the car door and stepping out. She was wearing his favorite plaid shirt.  
I could feel Phoebe's nails digging into my arm.  
"See!" she hissed, excitedly. "I told you!"  
"Shhh." I said, still following my best friend and his girlfriend.   
Helga walked ahead, as Arnold locked his door, then ran to catch up with her.   
Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, stopping her a moment. Leaning down, he spoke to  
her. She smiled up at him, turning to face him fully, and sliding her arms so they slid up  
the front of his shirt. They were inches away from each other. I held my breath. Standing  
on her toes, she whispered something in his ear, then walked away, leaving him standing  
there with a silly grin on his face. He shook his head and walked faster to catch up with  
her again.  
I relaxed as they left my field of vision.  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch...baby, your nails." I said, pulling her hand off of my arm and rubbing  
the small bruise.  
"Sorry." she said. "But did you see it?"  
She was flushed with excitement and I couldn't say I blamed her one bit. Grinning, I  
nodded.  
I couldn't wait until gym. 


	7. Chapter 7: Phoebe

"So, blue or lavender?" I looked up from the assorted prom magazines in front of us.   
Helga was staring out the window, lost in thought, her hand playing with the locket  
around her neck. The locket Arnold had given her for her sixteenth birthday.  
"Helga?" I tried again.  
She turned her attention to me, her hand dropping from her locket. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Blue or lavender?"  
"I was thinking pink."  
I frowned. "I am not wearing pink."  
She smiled at me. "Not you, me. I think blue for you." Leaning over, she pointed to a  
blue strapless dress I'd circled. "That one would look great on you."  
I agreed. That was the one I had planned on trying on the next day. I turned my  
attention back to Helga who was flipping through the pages.  
"You're wearing pink? Why not another color?"  
Helga looked at me, her eyes shining. "Arnold asked me to."  
"Helga, I've been meaning to ask you this earlier but, are you okay?" I continued through  
her confused look. "I mean, you've been quiet for the last couple of days. Is there  
something going on between the two of you?"  
She stared at me for a moment, then glanced around the restaurant and leaned foreword.   
"What are you and Gerald doing Prom Night?" she asked, her voice barely above a  
whisper.   
I shrugged. "We'd talked about renting a room. I think most of the kids are doing it."  
"Where?"  
"The local Holiday Inn, I believe. There was talk of an after prom party there."  
"Switch. Can you talk Gerald into going to another hotel?"  
I frowned, not sure where she was going with this. "Probably. Which hotel is it?"  
"The Alphian."  
I could feel the shock in my face. The Alphian was one of the more classier hotels in the  
city. Way more expensive than the Holiday Inn.  
"Helga...what?"  
"Please try. I'll help you pay for it if that's the problem."  
I shook my head. "No. I have the money saved for this, but...why?"  
She glanced around again, and I could tell she was getting embarrassed. "That's where  
we're going and...I'm nervous." The last words were so low I almost didn't catch them.  
"You're nervous?" Now I was confused. "But, you two...what about..." I leaned further  
foreword.  
"You guys have had sex, haven't you?"  
For the first time since her sixteenth birthday, Helga answered one of my questions.  
"Yes. Several times. But it was always at his house or mine when Bob and Miriam  
weren't home. We'd be together for a couple of hours then one of us went home. This is  
all night. All night Phoebs. and...I'm scared."  
I sat back. This was the most I had ever gotten out of Helga since she and Arnold had  
started dating. And I wasn't even sure why she was sharing now.  
"Why? Nothing is going to change." I grinned. "Except you don't have to go home."  
Helga shook her head. Now she was getting frustrated. She looked back up at me, and  
her eyes were clear. They were so open, more open than I had ever seen.  
"Phoebe," she stated patiently. "I know the running joke at school is whether or not  
Arnold and I are dating. And it is funny at times. But there's a reason we don't do all  
those dating things at school or in public."  
I waited for the reason as she composed herself.  
"Well?" I prompted.  
"I think we've interrupted girl time again."  
I sat back, trying not to scream. Again Gerald interrupts during an important time.   
Glancing back over at Helga, her eyes were back to normal as she greeted Gerald and  
Arnold. Arnold frowned, looking at both of us.  
"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"  
I wanted to scream * Yes! Yes, you did. You ruined up my chance to find out what it is  
that make you two tick again! *. But I didn't. Helga shook her head, a small smile  
playing on her face.   
"I was just telling Phoebe about our sex life." she teased.  
Gerald looked at his friend. "You guys have one of those?"  
Arnold smirked at Gerald as he sat down next to Helga, gently nudging her over.   
"Hey, you're ruining our record. Remember, we're the are they or aren't they couple."  
She laughed lightly, and I knew I wasn't getting anything else out of her that day. 


	8. Chapter 8: Gerald

I knew Phoebe was furious with me when I sat down. But I had to let her know that there  
was a change of plans for Prom Night and hope that she didn't get too upset. Arnold lifted  
up one of the magazines and whistled.  
"Wow. Phoebe is this you dress?"  
Curious, I glanced over. I must admit, I approved of the dress. Phoebe gave me a dirty  
look.  
"Maybe." she stated, taking the magazine.   
Which meant tons of begging before she went dress shopping the next day.   
I looked over at Helga, who was smirking at one of the dresses in the magazine.  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Pink." she replied, briefly glancing up from the magazine.  
"Pink? Don't you think it's time to pick another color, girl?"  
"I asked her to wear pink." Arnold said.  
"Originally, I was going to wear a black slinky number." Helga added.  
Arnold wrinkled his nose. "Nah. Not you."  
I sighed. Time to face the music.  
"There's been a change in plans for Prom night, Phoebe honey."  
She looked over at me frowning. "What?" she asked warily.  
"We aren't going to the Holiday Inn." I was waiting for the explosion.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The Alphian." I cringed, waiting for the outburst that never came.   
I saw Phoebe shoot a look of surprise over at Helga, who was looking just as stunned.  
"Don't be mad at Gerald, Phoebe." Arnold said, not noticing either girl's reaction. "I  
asked him to change."  
"You did?"  
He looked over at Helga. "You aren't mad, are you? I figured the four of us could hang  
out there instead of driving to an after Prom party neither of us want to go to."  
Helga looked at him, then at Phoebe, and back at him. Something was going on, and even  
though my best friend was dating Helga now, he was still oblivious to the event going on  
around him.  
"No." she said, suddenly smiling. "Not at all. It'll be fun."  
Arnold looked relieved, his face breaking out into a wide smile.  
"Wait! Where in the hell are you getting a pink tux?" I asked, trying to turn the  
conversation until I had a chance to get Phoebe alone to find out exactly what was going  
on. The three of them looked at me like I had lost my mind.  
"Very funny Gerald." Arnold said. "I'm wearing all black, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Do they even make pink tunes?"  
Helga snorted. "Not if your date's female." she muttered. 


	9. Chapter 9: Phoebe

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in blue?" Gerald asked me. I smiled, twirling  
around in the prom dress I had bought.   
He was sitting on my bed, the attentive boyfriend.   
"It will look better once the rest of me is put together also."  
"It looks fine now. What was going on yesterday?"  
I was waiting for him to ask me that question. Sighing, I shrugged.  
"Helga asked me to try to talk you into going to the Alphian for Prom Night."  
"Arnold asked me the same thing." Gerald stated thoughtfully. "Not that I minded, but  
when I as him, he told me he was nervous."  
This was getting weird.  
"Helga said the same thing. Did you get confirmation on their sex life?"  
He shook his head. "I just assumed it. Helga actually said they were having sex?"  
I nodded. "But that isn't what she's worried about. There's something going on between  
them that scares her."  
Gerald frowned. "Arnold wouldn't do anything to hurt her. he's not like that.."  
"Not that kind of scared." I explained. "More like...first time kind of scared. an  
apprehension. She said there was a reason she and Arnold never did the date thing at  
school or in public."  
He leaned foreword, interested. "She say why?"  
"No. We were interrupted."  
He flinched. "Ouch. No wonder you were so mad."   
His expression turned thoughtful again. "Well it's not the first time freak out. I wonder  
what has them both so nervous?"  
I shrugged, going back into my bathroom. "I guess we'll find out on Prom Night." 


	10. Chapter 10: Gerald

I had planned to corner Arnold and get an explanation about why he was so nervous, but  
between school and getting ready from prom, I'd forgotten about it. Phoebe hadn't, but  
she never mentioned it to me again.  
Prom night came and Arnold and I had chipped in to rent a limo. It picked us up  
first, then Phoebe. who looked stunning in her blue strapless gown.   
Even Arnold was impressed with her appearance.   
"Wow, Phoebe, you look gorgeous!" he said, helping her into the limo, with me following  
close behind.  
"Hey," I joked. "You have your own prom date." I leaned over, giving Phoebe another  
kiss. She really did look incredible.  
The limo stopped in front of Helga's house and Arnold stared at the building. Phoebe  
leaned over, touching his arm.   
"You want me to get her?"  
He shook his head. "Nah. I just have to prepare myself when I know I have to see Mr.  
Pataki."  
He stepped out of the limo, walking up to the brownstone. Phoebe and I  
scrambled over to the window to see what would happen. It was common knowledge  
between the four of us that Bob Pataki didn't take kindly to Helga dating *the orphan*.  
As luck would have it, it was Miriam who opened the door, smiling excitedly at  
Arnold. He stepped into the brownstone and we both held our breath in anticipation.  
Moments later, the door opened again and Arnold stepped out, followed by Helga.  
I could almost feel my jaw drop. She was stunning. the pink dress was ankle  
length and iridescent with thin straps on her shoulders. Her hair was up and in almost the  
same style as Phoebe's. She stepped down the stairs, waving to Miriam before taking  
Arnold's outstretched hand. The first real contact either of us had seen between the two.  
The driver opened the door and we scrambled back to our seats.  
Helga slid in, smiling at Phoebe.  
"Damn, girl you clean up good." I stated.  
"Hey," Arnold said, sliding in next to her. "You have your own prom date."  
We drove to Prom, the girls talking excitedly about who was going with who and  
what they were wearing, as I watched Arnold watch Helga. Granted, she did look great,  
and if I was her prom date, I'd have problems taking my eyes off of her too, but the way  
he was looking at her. There was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't place and  
something I had never seen before.  
He glanced over and caught me looking at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
I leaned back, casting a quick meaningful glance towards Helga, then gave him a knowing  
look. His face flushed , then he smiled, knowing I'd caught him.  
"This is going to be the best night of our lives." I affirmed.   
He nodded, catching my meaning. "Definitely." he agreed. 


	11. Chapter 11: Phoebe

A/N Sorry it took so long. I'm blaming it on the holidays....  
Here's the next three chapters. We're hitting the home stretch people.  
  
We entered the hall. The entire large room was covered in streamers of blue and gold.   
Balloons, netting, lights and confetti covered every inch of the large hall.   
This was our Prom...and it was beautiful.  
  
We walked in, the four of us. Making small talk with the other students who came up to  
us, getting our pictures taken with friends, complementing the other girls on their dresses.  
We got settled at our table and carried on conversations with the other people at our table  
during dinner.  
After dinner, came the dancing.  
Gerald took my hand and we took the dance floor. During this time, I watched Helga and Arnold. During dinner, they still acted like only friends, So much so, that no one I had come into contact gave it a thought that they were really here as anything more than close friends.  
  
Helga had been talking to everyone, even agreeing to dance with the other guys; Sid,  
Stinky, Even Harold. She even agreed to dance once with Brainy.   
As they took the dance floor, Lila walked up to Arnold and asked him to dance. Which he  
accepted. I flinched slightly, waiting for Helga to explode when she saw them.   
But it never came.  
As they danced past each other, she looked up, smiling knowingly at him. He  
smiled back.  
  
The song for the theme of the Prom came on. Gerald swept me into his arms and onto the  
dance floor. For a moment everything disappeared. There was no Prom, no friends, only  
Gerald and I and the music. he looked down at me and I could only think of him, wishing  
the Prom was over, anticipating after Prom. Wondering how we could ditch Helga and  
Arnold and start our own after Prom party.  
  
Helga and Arnold.  
  
Opening my eyes, I scanned the dance floor over Gerald's shoulder looking for my friend.   
Wondering if she was even dancing.  
I spotted them across from us, dancing slowly to the music.   
What I saw made me gasp. 


	12. Chapter 12: Gerald

Dancing with Phoebe in my arms, I could only think about getting the Prom over and  
having the beautiful young woman in my arms now in my arms the entire evening.  
  
That's when I heard her gasp.  
  
Opening my eyes, I looked down at her. She was staring over my should, her face lost in a  
type of frightened amazement. Looking over my shoulder, I spotted where she was staring  
  
Arnold was on the dance floor, Helga with him.  
  
The feeling I had moments before, was a reality for them. And painfully obvious to  
anyone watching them. They were dancing, eyes on each other, totally unaware of the other eyes on them.  
  
I spun Phoebe around so she could get a better look, when I saw that look in Arnold's eyes  
again.  
  
He was looking at Helga with such intensity that even I felt it across the dance floor.   
Helga, returned his gaze unwavering, with the same intensity. Complete trust, utter  
abandonment, lust, passion, submission, commitment, love.  
  
I had never seen that look in anyone's eyes before. My parents shared moments that I've  
walked in on, even Jamie-O and his new bride shared gazes, but nothing like this. With a  
look, they had answered the question that had been on everyone's mind for a year and a  
half totally and completely.  
  
The music ended, also ending the spell cast on everyone in the room. A faster song came  
on and the two separated, almost like waking from a dream. I couldn't help myself. I  
watched them awe as they walked towards us.   
They truly had no idea what they done or how it had effected everyone else. 


	13. Chapter 13: Phoebe

We drove to the hotel in semi-silence. The dance had ended and we said our goodbyes to  
everyone. Now I felt like the second part of my Cinderella phase was beginning.  
Gerald was whispering things to me that made my blood boil but I couldn't stop worrying  
about Helga and Arnold. They both sat across from us, not touching, looking out the  
windows. The opposite of the dance. They both looked nervous.  
Nudging Gerald, I motioned toward the two. Frowning, he leaned over, slapping Arnold  
on the leg.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep now." he teased. "The fun's just starting."  
Arnold smiled slightly, turning his attention to Helga, who had woken from her reverie.  
"So, what's first?" I asked. "The dessert bar or the pool?"  
Helga shrugged. "Pool first?" she suggested. "I'm still stuffed from dinner.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the hotel and the four of us got out.   
Helga and I lingered behind as Arnold and Gerald got the keys to the rooms.  
Helga grabbed my arm, causing me to turn my attention from the pleasant view of my  
boyfriend's backside.  
"Thank you Phoebe." she said. "You will never know how much I appreciate this."  
"I frowned at her. "What is it, Helga?"  
She glanced over at our dates, then back to me. "It's nothing."  
I looked over, watching the two boys walk back towards us.  
"Ready to go, ladies?" Gerald asked, holding out his arm to me. I took it, briefly noting  
that Arnold had taken Helga's hand.  
We walked to the elevators and got in.  
I leaned against the wall waiting for the elevators to reach our floor and wondering what  
our room would look like. 


	14. Chapter 14: Gerald

"Oh my...this is incredible!" Phoebe squealed as we walked into the room. She looked  
around the room, touching everything, then ran into the bathroom. I dropped our bags on  
the floor and flopped down on the bed.  
Moments later, Phoebe flopped on the bed beside me.  
"This is an incredible room." she said, giving me a kiss, then getting up again.  
"I'm going to change into my swimsuit." She was off, shutting the bathroom door behind  
her.  
The thought of ditching my best friend and hanging out in the room with my girlfriend  
went through my mind, but then something Arnold had said before we picked up the girls  
came to mind.  
  
"I appreciate you coming with me to this hotel." he said.  
I shrugged. "Like it was a big deal. Phoebe's excited which ends up good for me." I  
joked.  
He smiled slightly, but I could tell he was nervous.  
"Come on Arnold, it isn't like you and Helga haven't had sex before."  
That just sounded weird coming out of my mouth.  
"This isn't your first time," I continued. " So why the nervous school boy act?"  
He sat there quietly, wringing the life from a napkin. Finally, he looked up at me.,  
"Gerald, there's a reason Helga and I hardly show affection in public." he confessed. I  
leaned foreword. Was it possible I was going to find out something before Phoebe?  
He took a deep breath, then looked up at me. His green eyes were clear...and scared.  
"We kinda...get lost."  
I frowned. "Huh?"  
He shifted around in he seat. I could tell he was uncomfortable. He sighed again.  
"When we hold hand, touch, kiss, whatever. We get lost. In each other. I can't explain it  
and neither can she. So we agreed not to touch in public."  
This was the big secret?  
"We all get lost in our other halves. It's normal. It's harmones."  
He shook his head. "It's not. The first time I held her in my arms, we were dancing on my  
roof. I looked in her eyes and I swear, I could see my entire life mapped out in her eyes.   
The second time we kissed, I lost myself. It was only suppose to be a little kiss hello; the  
next thing either of us remember, we were lying on my bed half dressed. It's terrifying, but  
exhilarating. " He glanced up, making sure I was still listening. Like I wasn't already  
absorbed in this tale. "To completely lose yourself in another person, but just touching  
their hand. No outside thought except what is going on at that moment."  
"So...what does this have to do with tonight?" I asked, still not quite understanding.   
"What about all the times before?"  
"We've never been together, alone, for more than a couple of hours. One of us always  
leaves. Tonight..." He looked up, catching my gaze. "Tonight, I'm afraid I'll lose myself  
completely."  
  
Phoebe came out of the bathroom wearing her new swimsuit and cover.  
"Ready?" she asked. I sat up suddenly. That's why we were here.   
The dance.  
They were both scared of what could happen almost immediately after such an experience.   
They needed someone to take their minds off of it; to ease them into normalcy before the  
night could continue. To not lose themselves completely.  
Grabbing my trunks, I hurried into the bathroom.  
"Give me thirty seconds!" I yelled, shutting the door. 


	15. Chapter 15: Phoebe

Gerald took less than that to change, then he was out, grabbing the key to the room and  
my hand. His eyes were frantic.  
"What is going on?"  
He shook his head as we walked next door. "I figured it out."  
Knocking, I looked back at him. "Figured what out?"  
Nobody was answering the door.  
"Try the knob." Gerald suggested.  
Frowning at him once more, I knocked again, then turned the knob. I turned my  
attention to the room as the door opened.  
"Come on you two, "I called out. "We're missing the des..."  
My eyes widened and behind me I heard Gerald gasp.  
  
Helga was against the wall by the bathroom, Arnold against her; the two locked in a kiss.   
I stood there, shocked, not because I had never seen them kiss, I hadn't, but I had never  
seen so much intensity and passion in one kiss. Both of them were still in possession of all  
their clothes, but it was still almost explicit.  
  
Vaguely, I felt Gerald's arm brush past me, the brief touch sending chills across my arm,  
then the door to their room slammed shut, cutting off the view in the room. I looked over  
at Gerald, still dazed. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his chest heaving.  
"I think I need a cold shower." he muttered.  
  
I looked back at the door, still not quite sure what I had just witnessed. Granted, I had  
walked in on my parents when they were being "romantic" a time or two, but it was  
nothing like what I had just witnessed. I realized now why Helga never shared the little  
things. There were no little things. Not in this relationship. She never meant to make me  
feel excluded, she just didn't realize. When they were together, no one else existed.   
  
Tthe door opened and Arnold peeked out looking at the two of us and our dazed   
expressions.  
"Did you knock?" he asked bewildered.  
Gerald nodded. "Twice. Uh, dude, you got a little..." he motioned by his mouth.  
"What? Oh." Arnold wiped the smear of pink off his lips with the back of his hand.   
"Sorry."  
The door opened further and Helga walked out, carrying two towels.   
"Why are we all standing in the hall?" she asked, handing one of the towels to Arnold. "Let's  
go swim." 


	16. Chapter 16: Gerald

It was their turn to be goofy. They were both giggling like school children, splashing each other and us. Phoebe and I joined in, but my mind wasn't really on it.  
I kept going back to the moment I'd witnessed only moments before.  
All this time; in school, in the park, when we went out on double dates. It all made a  
weird kind of sense.   
Phoebe and I did the typical dating thing. We'd hold hands in the restraunts, sneak a kiss in  
between classes, make out at the movie. All those times, I don't think I ever remembered  
Helga and Arnold doing any of those things. They would share food, talk, throw popcorn  
at the other people not watching the movie, including us.   
That's was why people were never sure if they were dating.   
My mind couldn't help running over the same conversation over and over. I was so deep  
in thought I didn't notice Arnold swimming towards me...until it was too late.  
Suddenly, I was under water. I popped back to the surface, spluttering and giving my best friend the evil eye. Phoebe swam up next to me, making me forget about the enigma for a  
moment.   
"I'm starving," she announced. "Let's hit the dessert bar."  
I jumped out, my stomach in full agreement and helped Phoebe out, taking a moment to  
appreciate how her wet swuimsuit clung to her.  
On the other side of the pool, Arnold was helping Helga out. I saw him do the same  
thing; check out his girlfriend in a two piece. Then he wrapped a towel around her  
shoulders.  
"We're missing the chocolate!" Pheobe called out before anything could happen.  
"Oh, chocolate." Helga agreed, pulling out of his embrace to catch up with Phoebe.   
Arnold looked over at me and shrugged.  
"How can I compete?"  
Giving him a knowing grin, I slapped him on the back.  
"Getting it to go." 


	17. Chapter 17: Phoebe

We had our fill of chocolate, then headed back to our rooms.   
Riding up in the elevator, I noticed Helga and Arnold were holding hands. And that Helga was more relaxed than before.   
Maybe it was a good thing.  
Saying our goodnights, Gerald and I went into our room and put the perfect finish on a  
perfect night.  
  
Hours later, I was awaken by a loud thump. Squinting in the darkness, I moved out of  
Gerald's embrace to put on my glasses and stare at the clock.  
4:00 am  
I frowned at the offending wall and was rewarded with another thump.  
Beside me, Gerald groaned, throwing his pillow over his head.   
"Not again." he muttered, his words muffled.   
I looked over at him, not understanding. Sighing, he turned on the nightstand light.   
Another thump.  
"What is going on?" I whispered.  
"This has been going on all night. I'm surprised you haven't woken up before now." he  
grumbled.  
It was beginning to dawn on me. I scrambled out of bed, not bothering with a robe, ran over to the wall and put my ear against it.  
Another thump, then I could make out soft moans, gasps, and muffled words.   
"Baby, you're taking this stalker thing too far." Gerald told me, still sitting on the bed.   
I looked over a him in shock.   
"You mean...?"  
"I should have asked for a room further down the hall instead of next door. How the hell  
was I suppose to know they were gonna put on an all night show?"  
I grinned at him.  
"I don't know. It's kind of a turn on."  
"Really?" he asked. I nodded.  
Grinning back, he patted the bed.   
"Well, come here and let's see what we can do about that." 


	18. Chapter 18: Gerald

A/N: Last chapter kids. Thanks for sticking around with me for this long. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks to my best friend and my voyeuristic girlfriend, Phoebe and I didn't get to sleep  
until almost six in the morning and almost missed the check out time.   
We stumbled down to check out, a little surprised to see Helga and Arnold already down  
there, actually awake and doing the dating thing.   
I checked us out, then Phoebe and I joined the other two on the couch. Helga, who was  
sitting on Arnold's lap, both of them reading the paper, moved to look at us.  
"You two look like crap." she observed.  
Phoebe, who beat me to it, sat up and fixed her best friend with a glare.   
"As your best friend, I feel it only fair that I receive a phone call later outlining all the  
details of last night, considering neither Gerald nor I received any sleep last night."  
Helga raised an eyebrow. "And this is our fault?"  
Phoebe never flinched. "Yes. Neither of you are very quiet."  
At least they both had the good grace to blush.  
"Absolutely." I agreed, eyeing Arnold. "And ditto on the phone call. After I get some  
sleep."  
The door man announced our cab was here, effectively blocking off any comments.  
Helga hopped off Arnold's lap, and pulled him up, grabbing her bag also.   
Phoebe and I followed them out. They were holding hands, I even caught them in a quick  
kiss; nothing like before.   
I smiled as we all piled into the cab. Despite my lack of sleep, maybe this was a good  
thing.  
Maybe they needed last night, to get lost in each other, completely lost; and to find their  
way back out again.  
Maybe we all do. 


End file.
